Promises made
by Dracosani
Summary: Years ago he made a promise, now he's back to fulfill it.


This is my first story for Kung Fu Panda; I watched the movie and absolutely loved it

And I'm sorry if I make any mistakes. If you see any just let me know and I'll try and correct it.

Pairings: one sided Tai Lung/Tigress, maybe others later

Summery: Years ago he made a promise, now he's back to fulfill it.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Promise_

_20 years ago_

'_How dare they deny him what was rightfully his? How long he had trained himself all the 1000 scrolls of kung-fu? Mastered every fundamental aspect of the martial art? Yet that fool refused to give him the dragon scroll, what should have been his birthright and master Shifu had turned his back on him, the one he had worked so hard to make proud, abandoned him when he was the one to say that he would get the scroll. He had lived his life to become the strongest and gain the right to have the scroll, to become the dragon warrior, how dare they keep him from his destiny"_

_Tai Lung stormed through the forest outside the village, unleashing his anger on trees and rocks whatever came in his way, splintering and crushing them without remorse. His rage unabashed for all to see. Roaring he tore his way through the thick shrubs and ripping apart wild hedges. Finally running out of things to destroy but with his anger not yet fulfilled Tai Lung had made his way to the center of the forest which hid a lake. The tranquility of the area made him sick, he wanted to destroy all of it, disrupt the foul order of peace. Suddenly a small rustle in the bushes nearby indicated that he wasn't alone_

_Turning sharply to the sound he stared into two glowing gold eyes with ruby centers. A small young tiger cub peered timidly at him from around the bushes. Narrowing his eyes he growled he's anger rising again for being disturbed, for being seen so out of control. "What are you looking at?" he snarled at the child hoping for it to scamper away and leave him in peace but to no avail. The cub stepped out from behind the bushes wearing a red and gold hanfu__1__. "You" the club replied, Tai Lung was momentarily stunned at this reply; he chuckled and sat down on the rocks behind him. "Is that how you always speak to your elders?" he asked smirking at the soft blush on the young tigers face. "S-sorry, I heard loud noises coming from here so I came and saw you here" the small tiger spoke softly, eyes fixed on the ground beneath her feet. _

_Silence seemed to stretch from that point; the faint whistle songs of __a Chinese Hwamei__2__ could be heard. "Why are you here? Why did you not run away?" Tai Lung asked partly because he wanted to what the clubs answer would be and partly because he was curious. "I'm not afraid, I came because I wanted to" the tiger snarl bristling at the though of seeming scared. Tai Lung laughed at the accusation, this was an amusing child "come here" he beckoned slowly. Hesitating slightly the tiger club pause at the request "unless your too afraid to come" Tai Lung goaded, the tiger bristled at accusation and stomped up to Tai Lung, stopping just in front of him._

"_What is your name little one?" Tai Lung asked looking down at the child in front of him. "Tigress" came the reply. "Well you should be careful Tigress you never know what types of monsters lurk in the woods waiting to snatch a child as they walk past" Tigress blustered at this remark, her face turning red "No monsters are going to snatch me, I'll beat them with a stick and when I grow up I'll be stronger than anybody" the little tiger exclaimed. Tai Lung arched his eyebrows at this claim, he had to admit this child had ambition, "well then you must learn how to fight if you want to be come stronger learn kung-fu like me" Tigress gasped her eyes sparkled "you know kung-fu?" leaning forward eagerly "teach me please". Tai Lung chuckled 'so easy to please this one' leaning forward resting a paw on her head he spoke "No my dear Tigress you must learn your own form of kung-fu I cannot teach you mine". _

"_You must the strongest warrior in all the land" Tigress dazed in awe. Tai Lung smiled fondly down at Tigress "No not yet but I will be, I shall become the dragon warrior and surpass all who came before me" Tai Lung smirked at Tigress "and you will become strong and beautiful the likes no one has ever seen" Tigress blushed at the revelation ducking her head to avoid his eyes. Tai Lung stood up and stared into the distance, he could see the jade palace in the distance with the village nearby, a cold, cruel smile ghosted on his face as he thought of the innocent lives unaware of him and the prize in within the palace. Tigress looked up curiously at the big cat her innocent mind unaware of his savage thoughts. "Will you be going now?" she asked quietly Tai Lung turned to look at her, his expression did not change "yes" he replied darkly amber eyes pining her in place. "Who are you?" a small voice asked, Tai Lung hesitated before crouching down next to Tigress smirking coldly with the cruel look still in his eyes "I am your future husband, after I obtain the dragon scroll I shall wait till you are old enough and I will return to make you my bride" _

_Tai Lung slowly stood up and walked back through the path of broken trees the menacing air thick around him. Tigress stood frozen where she was, she was scared and she didn't know why. The way the man had looked at her, why did she feel as though she sold her soul to the devil?_

--

_Tai Lung destroy half the village and slaughtered hundreds, making his way to the jade palace he was confronted by grand master Oolong and master Shifu. Defeating master Shifu on a hesitation on master shifu's part he was stopped by grand master Oolong and was sent to jail for the rest of his life._

_Tigress after the battle went to the jade palace and confronted master Shifu begging him to take her as an apprentice, where she remained._

* * *

1 – Hanfu is a kind of robe worn by Han Chinese people in the Qing dynasty in 1644. type it in Google image and you'll see a picture of what it looks like.

2 – Chinese Hwamei is a type of bird found in eastern Asia, you can find out more including an image on wikipedia.


End file.
